Forgotten Promises
by fabron.ereese
Summary: Barry Allen was 6 years old when he accidentally got separated to his parents while visiting the zoo. He meets a 13 years old Oliver Queen, who is currently facing a teen rebel life. Will future promises be remembered? A Prequel to Dear Daddy...
1. Forgotten Promises

_**A Prequel to Dear Daddy...**_

 **I hope this one shot can bring smiles to everyone!**

 **You can follow and read another of my stories here: s/12651110/1/Dear-Daddy**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **Thank you!**

The sun is high and up and the Allen Family spent their picnic at Harold Park. The park is located between Central and Starling City. It is only ¼ the size of Central Park in New York City. But despite the size it is still complete with everything a family can enjoy. It consists of High Trees, mini amusement park, a lake wherein you can ride a boat, bike area, mini zoo and a picnic area where families can enjoy their snacks.

Nora laid the red striped blanket, and she prepared sandwiches, hotdog, chicken, fruit juices, a wine glass and a specialized red wine for her and Henry to enjoy.

"Hey boys! Food is ready! Come over here now!", she called Henry and Barry who is both enjoying their Frisbee game on the field. She chuckled on how peaceful to watch both Father and Son enjoying the moment. Nora is happy spending everyday of her life with both of them, she could never ask for more.

"Come on slugger! Don't let your Mom wait, the food will get cold". Barry nodded and Henry ruffled his son's hair and together they went back to Nora's side hand in hand.

For a 6 years old kid like Barry, he sure eats a lot of food. Both Henry and Nora chuckled on how he devoured the sandwiches and chicken in a flash. "Now now Bear, slow down. No one is going to steal your food, okay? I don't want my beautiful boy to get choked". Nora wiped the remains of food in Barry's cheeks and mouth.

"I am gr...wi..ng boy Mom! I want to be stro...n...g...as Dad!" Barry answered while he still continued in chewing his sandwiches.

"Come on now slugger eat slowly and here's your juice". Henry and Nora just smiled on how energetic their son is, although part of them felt sad because if only Barry's twin brother didn't died while they were still a baby - he died during birth due to complications. Their son has someone to play with. And they would have named him Sebastian, Nora and Henry both agreed to cremate the child and spread his ashes to the ocean and named him Angelo, they believed that he is always with them in a form of a cherubim and watching over Barry.

Barry knows of his Brother's existence but for him he will always consider Angelo as his Guardian Angel.

After their enjoyable picnic they've decided to visit the Zoo as per Barry's request, since it is also Barry's birthday. Unfortunately, an unexpected event had happened and there was chaos in the area.

"What happened?" Henry asked one of the guards at the zoo.

"An Orangutan escaped her cage and she is wreaking havoc Sir. We will be currently closing the zoo, until everything is settled. We deeply apologize for the inconvenience". The guard explained.

Because of the chaos at the zoo. Nora and Henry didn't noticed that their son is missing.

Oliver Queen, is the future heir of Queen Consolidated. At a very young age a lot of expectations has already been put on his shoulders and he hates it. He fucking hates it to the bones. Media and paparazzi are everywhere following him. He just wants to kick and punch these people invading his privacy. He loathes everyone, even his own parents for bringing him into this world.

The only people that he doesn't hate is his baby sister Thea, Tommy, Laurel and Sara.

Today is just another stupid day for the young Queen. Boring as ever. After school he still have tutorials to attend. Is this some kind of torture?

Fortunately, his tutor called in sick and there will be no shitty tutorial class. So he can do everything he wants. His parents are overseas so no one can reprimand him.

"Hey Tommy. Got any activities this afternoon? I don't have any tutorial classes. My Tutor got sick and I hope she will get sick forever" Oliver chuckled while talking to Tommy at the phone.

"Oh! Right timing Ollie! Me, Laurel and Sara are planning to have a picnic at Harold Park. Wanna come? We will pick you up at the mansion and we will also play at the amusement park", Tommy excitedly told Oliver at the other line.

"Wicked! I will be waiting for you here! Hurry up before I fell asleep". Oliver hangs up the phone.

He is not really a fan of picnics and amusement parks. But if this is the only way to get out of the mansion, then this is better.

Oliver prepared his wallet and body bag and waited at the entrance for Tommy and the gang. After 30 minutes they arrived and went straight ahead to Harold Park.

Maybe going to a park is not so bad after all.

Once they arrived at the park, Laurel and Sara immediately found a spot to laid the blankets and basket for their picnic.

"Hey Ollie, sorry if we have a bodyguard. You know Dad's orders". Tommy approached Oliver, while he is sitting under a Tree watching a Father and his son playing frisbee. _Is that what normal life looks like? I don't have any experiences like that with Dad. He is always busy and Mom as well._ He thought.

"It is fine understandable", he responded in a monotonous voice.

Tommy understood right away that Oliver needs solitude. So he went to Laurel and Sara and helped out with preparing the food.

Several minutes later Oliver joined them and the four of them enjoyed their snacks. They talked about random stuffs and laughed at their school antics.

After an enjoyable picnic, the four decided to go to the amusement area and played with different booths and rides.

"Tommy, I need to go to the comfort room. I will just follow you guys, okay?" Tommy nodded and he informed Oliver that they will go to the carousel area.

After Oliver washed in the comfort room. He decided not to follow the gang at the carousel area immediately. He decided to wander around and he reached the zoo area. Unfortunately, a big sign is placed at the front stating that it is temporarily closed.

 _Closed huh? There must be some kind of animal that is on a rampage inside._ He thought.

So he decided to just go to the carousel area as promised, but he stopped upon hearing someone crying in the corner.

Oliver just wants to ignore it and pretend that he didn't hear anything, but he can't help it. He imagined that what if the child is like Thea lost in this huge park without someone helping him/her.

The next thing he did was he approached the kid crying at the corner of a garbage can. _What an awful place to cry on, he can cry under a tree but beside a trash can? Too tragic to see._

"Hey kid are you okay?" Oliver kneeled in front of the child. He placed his hand on the kid's shoulders and the kid looked at him. He looked like a mess, eyes are red swollen due to his nonstop cries. But despite the scene, Oliver can't help but be dazzled on how the child's eyes looks - it's a very beautiful Hazel-green eyes.

The child gave him a puppy look and he can still hear some hiccups. After a minute of staring contest, the child spoke "I….hic….lost….Mom…..hic….and Dad….please help me…..hic….Big…...hic….Brother".

Oliver felt sorry for the Kid. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Ba..r...r..y….hic…" Barry answered still recovering from his nonstop cries earlier.

"Bear? Like a Teddy bear?" Oliver asked, not hearing the boy's name clearly. Since Barry is not concentrating on Oliver's question he just nodded.

"My name is Ollie". Oliver did not risk of telling his whole name, and he finds that it might be mouthful to Bear.

"Lollie?" the child raises his eyebrows and his eyes lits up. And then he talked "Like a Lollipop? Lollie?"

Oliver didn't correct the child anymore he just nodded, he understands how the kid is stressed out of losing his parents in a big place. He needs to do something to make the child cheer up while they look for his parents. "Yes, my name is Lollie. Let's go Bear and let us look for your Mom and Dad. Okay? Come on stand up." Oliver offered his hand to Barry, but before they started walking he gets his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Barry's tears away.

Barry smiled at Oliver's gesture and after he fixed his jumper, he took Oliver's hand on his own.

"Bear, where did you last saw your Mom and Dad?" Oliver inquired.

"We were in the zoo earlier, and there is so many people. And then someone shouted and Mom and Dad is gone" The child was about to start crying again.

Oliver kneeled in front of Barry and reassured him that everything is going to be okay. He remembered that Tommy and the other's might be worried about him so he sent them an SMS to inform the gang that he needs to help a kid who lost his parents. Tommy responded that they will help him, but he declined and he told them that he can do this on his own. He just need to look for an authority.

To divert the kids mind to somewhere else Oliver asked him a lot of questions like what are they doing here, his favorite color, cartoons, favorite food. He also learned that today is Bear's birthday. He decided that they can go to the amusement park and play on the booths, he might give something to Bear as a gift. To cheer him up.

"Lollie? Where are we going?" Barry asked Oliver squeezing his hand.

"Since it is your birthday today Bear, why don't we go to the amusement park nearby? Your parents might be there looking for you. And I can buy you a gift as your new friend. How's that?" Oliver gave Barry a warm smile.

"Really? I love it! Yay! Lollie is my new friend!" Barry let go of Oliver's hand and he jumped with joy.

Oliver laughed so hard at the kids reaction and he has to grab Barry's hand again, so that he won't be lost while they look for his parents.

When they arrived at the amusement park. Bear's eyes lits up, the kid looks amazed on everything he saw. Oliver just stared at the kid and he was also amazed at how he looked. It was like earlier he saw how broken the kid was, crying at the corner of a garbage can and now here they are both strangers but became friends who will soon enjoy the moment.

Barry grabbed Oliver's hand and took him on the booths, once they arrived there. Barry stared at the large Tigger Stuffed Toy that was placed on the side as the grand prize.

"Bear do you want that? I can get it for you". Oliver asked and gave Barry his large grin. The kid nodded.

"Really Lollie? But I think you have to hit those many targets there using an arrow". He pointed on the targets and he counted like 12 of them.

"Piece of cake Bear! Trust me". They both went to the booth and Oliver paid the man $1 for a 5 minutes shooting contest. After 5 mins. Oliver was able to hit all the targets and they were able to get the Grand Prize which is a large size Tigger Stuffed toy.

"That is my birthday present to you Bear. Happy Birthday!". Oliver gave the Stuffed Toy to Barry.

"Thank you Lollie! I love you!" Barry gave Oliver a tight hug.

Oliver laughed and smiled on how the kid gave his affections easily to him. This feeling is so surreal. He never felt like this before. He knows how Thea is so affectionate to him, of course they are brothers and sisters. But a kid like Bear? He is like a ball of sunshine. He easily trust everyone. This kinda makes Oliver worry, because what if he is still like this when he grows up? Bear, might be easily hurt from all the betrayals. He doesn't deserve to be hurt no matter what. And if Oliver could only protect that love and smile from this kid. He will do it in a heartbeat.

After their booth adventure. Oliver decided that they need to focus on looking for Bear's parents. Unfortunately, his mind was elsewhere and he didn't notice the kid is gone.

Oliver became agitated when he can no longer feel the kid beside him. But after a minute of searching he found Bear in another booth.

"Bear! I thought I lost you. What are you doing here?" Oliver was a bit out of breath upon reaching Barry.

"Lollie? What are they doing?". Barry pointed out at the booth. Oliver was a bit shocked in seeing a couple getting married and soon kissed after the so-called priest announced them as husband and wife.

"Oh, it's a marriage booth. It's when two people who love each other gets married". Oliver explained as he kneeled in front of the boy.

"Really? So we can do that too? Because I love Lollie and you love me too, right?" the boy gave him an innocent look with a sparkle of love. Oliver's eyes went wide at the boy's statement. When Oliver didn't respond immediately, Barry took it as a no.

"Sorry Lollie…..I guess only Bear loves you...I'm sorry" when Oliver heard what the kid said in a defeated tone. He suddenly got out of his trance. "No no no Bear, Lollie loves you. It's just that those kinds of things can only be done by adults. We are still young, so not now".

"Oh, so I need to grow up like Lollie? So we can do that?" Bear's eyes lit up.

 _Okay Oliver Queen you need to explain this to a kid. Ugh! If he could be just the same age as me I could've asked him out. But no! Be a cool big brother. Be a good example._

"It is not that easy Bear. You see there is love but most people who gets married are a man and a woman. Like your Mom and Dad. Right?" Barry gave him a questioning look and asked him another question "Lollie, but what if it is different? Like a girl loves a girl or a boy loves a boy? They don't get married?"

"It is quite hard Bear. You will understand it, once you grow up. Okay?" Oliver is praying that Bear would not ask him any more questions that is too complicated for a kid like him.

"Okay Lollie" he nodded and he felt relief that the boy understood.

"Are you hungry? Let's go grab something to eat Bear and let us continue looking for your Mom and Dad. Okay?" the kid nodded and Oliver grabbed his hand. They bought Soda's and Hotdogs and they sat on the bench. While they were eating Barry grabbed a pen and a paper from his bag and he wrote a letter.

"What are you doing Bear?" Oliver inquired.

"I am writing my birthday wishes. And my letter to you Lollie!" Barry answered with a grin. Oliver can't help it but smiled back and he wiped some ketchup on Barry's face.

"Lollie? Your eyes looks like heaven. They're pretty!" Bear blurted it out of the blue.

"Yours too, it looks like an expensive emerald jewelry" Oliver complimented the boys eyes.

When they finished eating they continued to search for Barry's parents. Because of what happened the whole day, Oliver forgot to ask the names of the kids parents. "Bear, what is the name of your Mom and Dad again?" he asked.

"Henry and Nora Allen" Bear answered truthfully.

They continued searching. Until they stumbled across a picture booth.

"Lollie, can we take a picture together there?" Barry pointed to the booth.

"Yes of course!". _A souvenir is not bad after all doesn't it?_ he thought.

After the picture booth. Oliver received a call from Tommy asking where he is, since it is getting dark. He said that he will be at the parking lot area in an hour. And they are still searching for the kids parents. Oliver is already praying at the angels above, that they have to find Bear's parents soon.

After 15 to 20 minutes of searching. They have found Henry and Nora near the information booth.

"Mom! Dad!" Bear let go of Oliver's hand as he ran towards his parents.

"Oh my goodness my Baby! I am so glad that you are safe. We were so worried about you. We looked for you everywhere. Where have you been?" Nora hugged Barry tightly and Henry ruffled his son's hair, he noticed the big Tigger stuffed toy Barry was holding.

"Bear, are you with someone?" Henry asked.

"Yes Dad! Lollie saved me! And this is his birthday gift to me". As Barry was about to point Oliver in where he left him, he saw Oliver walking away.

Barry ran towards him. "Lollie! Please don't leave."

Oliver stopped midway and faced Barry "Bear, I have to go home soon. My friends are waiting for me. I am happy that we found your parents and you can go home too". He kneeled in front of Barry and caressed his baby cheeks, he can see how the kid is holding back his tears.

"But we are friends. How can I see you again Lollie?" as Barry was about to cry Oliver shushed him. "Hey we are friends, I live in Starling City and I bet you live in Central?" Barry nodded.

"We can meet again someday. I know we will. And I know you visit this park most of the times like I do". Oliver felt so sad upon giving his promise to Bear. He knows this might be impossible, because they live 600 miles apart and the kid might forget him. And his family is complicated, this might be the last time he can visit a park.

"Okay Lollie". Before Oliver stood up. Barry held his face and gave him Eskimo kisses. Oliver finds this gesture intimate and also did the same. He also kissed the kids forehead afterwards.

"I love you Lollie. I will miss you".

"I love you too Bear. I will miss you too".

When they parted ways. Barry gave Oliver a letter and enclosed to it is their picture together.

 **March 14,2001**

 _Dear Lollie,_

 _Thank you for today!_

 _I will treasure this moment forever. Thank you for the gift and food. I am so happy to meet a friend like you._

 _My birthday wish is for Lollie to be always happy. And my wish is that I want to grow up soon and marry Lollie._

 _I love you!_

 _Love,_  
 _Bear_

 _P.S. Please come find me soon. When I get older._

Oliver smiled at Bear's letter to him. He must admit that their picture together is perfect.

"Honey, isn't that Oliver Queen? Heir to a multi-billion company?" Nora asked his husband in a whisper so that Barry will not hear them.

"I think it's him dear. But Barry didn't know his whole name, he just keeps calling him Lollie. Maybe Oliver hid his identity for our son's safety. He sure has a good heart". Henry answered.

 **11 years later**

"Hey Barry! Are you insane? Why would you still bring your 11 years old stuff toy at your dorm?" Iris laughed when Barry is arranging his stuffs for his transfer at Starling City.

"What? I love this toy. This is my comfort you know. And my first friend gave this to me." Barry took away the stuff toy from Iris' hand. But Iris just slaps Barry's hand and gets the toy again.

"Aw! So I wasn't your first friend. That hurts Bear! Awwwww! You are killing me!" Iris acts like she is being stabbed in the chest.

"Stop being such a drama queen Iris. You are my first Best friend. Happy? And give me that!" Barry answered wryly and emphasizing the word "Best friend".

After the teasing and stupid jokes the two exchanged. Barry was left alone in his room still hugging his Stuffed Toy.

 _I wonder how's Lollie doing today? Will he still remember me? Too bad I misplaced our picture. I hope he finds me. Since I will be transferring to Starling City soon. Maybe he is already married? He must have forgotten about me. I hope not._

"Ollie, what's this?" Thea asked Oliver as they are doing some cleaning in the storage area.

Thea handed Oliver a small box containing a letter and a picture inside. When he take a look at it memories of 11 years ago at Harold Park came surging over him.

"Aw! Isn't that letter so sweet? It looks written by a kid. Wow, the kid wants to grow up soon and marry you. Isn't that sweet? Don't you want to look for him? He looks so adorable! And you look cute too on your teenage years Ollie! And he even calls you Lollie! Awwww!" Thea teased Oliver.

Oliver just laughed at Thea's question and teasing.

He looked again at the picture and familiarization hit him.

 _Have I seen him lately? He reminds me of someone I know. But I can't place who. I hope he is okay. He might be dating someone now, since he is already in his teens. He is so young that time. He must have forgotten about me. I hope not._


	2. Sequel

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Thank you for reading my story "Forgotten Promises"**

 **This is a Prequel to my story "Dear Daddy", which is already published here at .**

 **Here is the link for the sequel: s/12651110/1/Dear-Daddy**

 **I would really love your reviews! :)**


End file.
